


Hunk's Best Friend

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [36]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Cas x Reader x Wade x Steve
Series: House of Laughs [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403809
Kudos: 2





	Hunk's Best Friend

Lying on Cas’s chest, you slept peacefully. Cas held you close, playing with your hair. His was still disheveled from your activities, a small smile on his face. He went through them in his mind, knowing he felt better after you’ve assured him you wanted him. Kissing the top of your head, he closed his eyes. He was eager to join you in your dream world and wondered where you’d dream of him. 

Finally, he was with you. The pair of you were on the beach at sunset. You were in a sundress, and barefoot. “Stunning…” He spoke to you. 

You smiled over at him. "I think the beach we visited will always hold a special place in my heart." You reached a hand out to him. "It's where our journey started."

He took your hand and brought it to his lips. “It is.” He nodded. “I am very happy about that.” He looked out over the water. "So relaxing here."

“The ocean reminds me of your eyes, too.” You smiled. “That’s why I took so many pictures when we were there.” You admitted. "We still need to post our date pictures." 

“I cannot wait.” He smiled. “I love showing that we are together.” You saw the pride in his eyes, making your heart flutter.

You smiled shyly at the ground as you walked, enjoying his company tremendously. 

* * *

Steve had barely slept that night, while Wade had made himself a bed on the floor. He was not speaking with Steve at the moment, who was still wanting to push this to the back burner. The blonde felt extremely bad and was fighting with himself when and if to talk to you or Cas about it. He was wide awake when the sun came up, but even the sunrise didn't interest him.

He carefully sat up on the bed, deciding to go for a jog. He quietly got ready, hoping not to wake Wade. Then again, he seemed to be a heavy sleeper. So, he was still passed out when Steve left. He stopped at your door, gripping the key in his pocket, unsure if to tell you he was going out. Swallowing, he pulled it out. He silently opened it, good at keeping quiet by now. He didn’t want to wake either of you if he didn’t have to. 

What he saw made his throat catch. The curtains were open, letting in the sun while the two of you lazily kissed, making love. He couldn’t help but stare, his heart racing. This wasn’t something he was prepared for. Your head went back as Cas kissed you neck. Licking his lips, he quietly shut the door and went to wake up Wade.

“Hm.” Wade grunted as Steve shook him. “Nooo.” He flailed. 

"I just saw something awesome."

"Porn? Because I don't wanna be up for anything else." Wade huffed. 

Steve smiled softly. “Very beautiful porn.” He joked, shaking his head. “I walked in on Y/N and Cas.” He explained. "I will never forget how amazing that was." 

Wade sat up. “Wait, what?” He smacked his own cheek. “You walked in on them? Doing the do? And you’re happy?” He asked, shocked. "Am I dreaming?!" 

Steve couldn’t stop smiling. “They just looked so great together.” He shrugged. “The way the sunset lit them up, how at peace they looked.” He was almost gushing. “How it wasn’t about just getting off. They were just...in the moment.” He breathed. “I’m so happy I walked in on them.” He sat next to the still confused looking Wade. “I don’t want to talk to them about our talk last night. Because I don’t need to.” 

“You don’t need to?” He asked. “Are you sure?” He rubbed his hands over this face before Steve nodded. “Let me get this straight.” He started. “You walked in on the two people you didn’t even want together screwing...and you suddenly ‘ship’ them?”

Steve nodded with a smile. “I can’t keep them apart when they fit so well together.” He sighed contently. “Literally.” 

Wade stared at him. “Did you get into my secret stash?” That was the only thing he could think of. “You know you should probably do that with a chaperon for the first time.”

Steve gave him a look. “Secret stash? What? No.” He shook his head. “I’m being serious.” He insisted. “It clicked. It really clicked for me. I saw what they share. And it’s amazing. Just like what I share with each of them. What she shares with you!”

“Okayyyy.” Wade nodded. “I guess I understand...or I will...eventually. But long story short, you’re not jealous anymore? Or mad?” He asked, wanting to double check. “And I can go back to sleep?”

Steve nodded. “I’m fine now.” He promised. “So we never had that conversation last night, okay?” He added. “And yes, you can go back to sleep.” He chuckled, giving him a pat on the back. “Thanks for being you, as weird as you are.” He grinned.

Wade shook his head. “I have to be dreaming.” He laid back down. “You’ve taken over as the weird one.” He yawned. “I’ll wake up to a brooding hunk in a few hours.” 

Steve chuckled and rubbed his back before standing. “I’ll still go for that jog.” He said to himself brightly. "Sleep well."

Wade was already out by the time he left. 

* * *

Waking up again for the day, you looked over and kissed Cas's cheek gently. “Morning.” You smiled softly. 

He looked at you lovingly and rubbed your arm. “Morning, lovely.” He said softly. “How did you sleep?”

“So good.” You hummed, snuggling to him. “You wore me out.” You giggled. “Not that I’m complaining one bit!” 

He grinned. “I'm happy to hear that.” He pulled you close. “I have enjoyed myself so much.” He played with your hair. “Is it alright if we do this one night in every city we’re in?” He asked, hopeful. “A night with Wade while I’m with Steve, then you and Steve, and us? I’d like to spend some ‘guy’ time with Wade.” 

You beamed at him. “I love the sound of that. And then there will always be nights we can cuddle all four of us.” You rubbed his chest. “Maybe we’ll go camping in some areas. That would be a great bonding thing for all of us.”

“I look forward to all of it.” Cas sighed happily. “I’ll go check on Cupcake soon, as well.”

You smiled. “Our little baby.” You gushed. “Maybe we can have more dream nights, too?” You were hopeful. "It was so peaceful."

“Of course. Whenever I can.” He assured, figuring out a schedule between you and Steve in his head. "I will be happy to join you." It gave him a chance to get to know you more.

“Perfect.” You stretched. “How about I shower while you check on Cupcake?” You asked, running a hand through your hair. “Then we both meet up with our guys?”

He nodded. “Perfect.” He pecked your lips before he was gone. 

Closing your eyes for a moment, you grinned before getting up to get into the shower. When you opened the door, you momentarily forgot you were sharing a bathroom and squeaked as Steve stepped out of the shower. You blushed a bright red. “Morning, handsome!” 

Steve flashed you a charming smile. “Hi there, doll.” He moved over, grabbing a towel before pecking your lips. “How was your date?” He asked, starting to dry his hair.

“It was amazing!” You smiled. “We really had fun.” This was one thing you loved about being in the quad. Sharing things about your dates with other people you cared about. “The garden was beautiful. I told him to bring you sometime.” 

Steve grinned. “That would be fun.” He nodded. “I like flowers.” He watched you. “Sleep well?” His eyes never left you as you got undressed for your own shower. 

You nodded. “I slept really well, actually.” You bit your lip. “You?”

“Some nights are okay.” He shrugged. “My run this morning helped.” Getting into why he didn’t sleep well wasn’t happening, so brushing it off was the best way to go about it. “Do we have plans for today?” 

“Not a busy day. Our usual tour around the city.” You explained, rubbing his arm. “Hope you can sleep better tonight.” You moved to kiss his cheek. “I’d ask you to join me so I could rub your back, but you already did. So, why don’t you go find somewhere to grab something to eat?”

“Only if I can get that back rub later.” He winked. 

You pretended to think. “I think I can do that.”

“Deal.” He kissed your head. “I’ll keep in touch.” He promised, giving your backside a pat as he walked by you. Once he was back in the room he was sharing with Wade at the moment, he couldn’t wipe the silly smile off his face. He was glad he figured things out. “Y/N is in the shower, Wade.” He told the semi-awake man. 

Wade shot off the floor. “Bye, Hunk!” 

Steve chuckled and shook his head, slipping his shoes on once he dressed, trying to figure out what to choose to eat. He pulled out his phone and got comfortable on the bed, wondering where Cas was. 

On cue, Cas appeared with Cupcake in his arms. “You thought of me.” Cas told Steve instantly. “I was checking on this one and decided to bring her with me.” He smiled as soon as Steve did. Moving to sit on the bed, he placed the kitten between them.

“Hi, sweetheart.” Steve told Cupcake, petting her. 

“Hi.” Cas instantly replied. He let out a chuckle when Cupcake tried to attack Steve’s hand. “I think someone wants to play.” He leaned his head on Steve’s shoulder the best he could.

Steve grinned and let her chew on his finger. “She’s adorable.” He smiled, kissing Cas’ head. “I didn’t know I wanted a pet until we saw her. I’m glad Wade found her.”

“I enjoy animals.” Cas smiled. “I am happy she is ours.” 

* * *

You jumped when Wade opened the shower curtain and slapped his chest playfully. “Dork.” You laughed.

“Hey, hot stuff.” He grinned. “Missed your pretty face.” He said as he got in, shutting the curtain. “Thought I’d help you wash up.”

“I’ll never say no to that.” You handed him the soap. “Sleep well with our blonde?” You asked. 

He shrugged. “I slept on the floor, actually.” He admitted. “Thought the hunk would like to stretch out.” Which was half true.

“Awe, Wade.” You pouted. “We need to get two beds next time.” You looked over your shoulder at him as he scrubbed your back. “That floor couldn’t have been comfortable. I’ll do your back next and give you a message.”

“I’d say no, but I do have this kink in my neck.” He shook his head. “I just didn’t want to annoy him.” Which was an odd thing to come out of his mouth. Normally Wade didn’t care about who he annoyed.

You turned to him. “Annoy him? You wouldn’t annoy him. Did you get nervous to lay with him or is it something else?” You asked, cupping his cheek. “Are you starting to like him a lot more than just eye candy?” You kept it playful. “Like-like him now?”

Wade widened his eyes. “No, but I don’t want to make him uncomfortable!” He tickled your sides. “One man cuddling him is enough.” He grinned. “I’m his ‘strictly emotional boyfriend’.” 

You giggled and shook your head. “If you say so.” You leaned your head back to get your hair wet.

“Don’t worry.” He smiled and focused on washing you. 

* * *

After you were showered and dressed, you moved to Steve’s room to hang out and have Wade braid your hair. “So fresh.” You sighed. “Thank you.” You closed your eyes. “So, have you figured out where you want to eat?” You asked Steve, who now had Cupcake napping on his lap.

“I was thinking about this crepe place? Something sweet or savory for everyone? I know Wade loves his choices.” Steve chuckled. “And combos.” He added, making Wade beam. “Yes, I know you well by now.” 

Wade wiggled like a fangirl. “Are we having it delivered or are we going?” He asked, starting to get hungry now that they were actually talking about food. “I’m game either way.”

“Out so we can explore.” You smiled. “We have our little backpack carrier for Cupcake anyway.” It was something that you had bought because it was the cutest thing ever. “But, maybe bring her back to the bunker while we eat? Most places aren’t pet friendly.”

“Sam enjoys her and Cupcake enjoys him.” Cas smiled fondly. “Which is understandable as Sam is a very lovable creature as well.” He told the three of you. “He was actually with her when I got there.” He chuckled. “She will be very well cared for wherever she is.”

“Sam is cool.” You nodded. “So is pretty boy, I guess.” You shrugged. 

“I like Sam better than Dean.” Steve agreed. “I just think our personalities clash, honestly.” He shrugged. 

“You and Dean are a lot alike.” Cas smiled at him. “More than you think.” When Steve looked at him funny, he chuckled. “The word that comes to mind is ‘hard-headed’.” He said tenderly. “Also, protective of those you care about.” 

“But he’s... _ mean _ .” Steve shook his head. 

You laughed at that, and leaned into Wade. “He’s rough, but I think life made him that way.” You told him.

“Like our Hunk.” Wade said with a large smile. “It’s okay, you can be  _ our  _ pretty boy.” He said playfully. “I like the sound of that. Ours.”

“I’m trying to be mad, but I’m blushing.” Steve sighed with a small smile. It was adorable to see Captain America blushing. You all stared at him with a look of adoration, but the moment was broken when Steve’s phone went off. “Hello?” He answered it, wondering who it was.

“Forget about me?” Bucky’s voice came, a grin clear in his tone. 

Steve broke into a wide grin. “Of course not!” He said happily. 

“You sure?” Bucky chuckled. “I haven’t heard from you in weeks, pal!” He said playfully. “Been too busy to call your best friend?” He went on. “What’s been going on with you?” He didn’t watch the news, and he didn’t do social media, so any rumors that could be floating around never hit him. “Still at that Bunker thing?”

Steve chuckled nervously. “Uh, no. I mean sometimes. But uh...I came on that trip that Y/N was going on, you know?” He kept his eyes on Cupcake, petting her gently with his free hand. 

“What? Her year long trip? Really?” He asked in surprise. “That’s cool.” He hummed. “I’m switching to video chat so you can show me the cool place you’re at.” He was looking forward to catching up with him. 

You were wondering if Steve was going to mention the relationship, and suddenly became very nervous. Your heart sped up and you leaned back against Wade.

“Yeah, sure. Let me go out to the deck so I can show you.” Steve swallowed and stood. He felt eyes on him, but met none of them. He went to shut the door, but it remained open a crack.

Bucky’s face was bright as Steve got his camera on. “Stevie!” He was very happy. “How’s life been on your trip? What’s new?” He asked.

Steve chuckled. “Just learning how to appreciate a vacation, I guess.” He smiled at his friend. “Tony helped pay for me to come so I owe him.” He explained. “I’ve been to Miami, I’ve been to Disney, Universal, and now we’re in Atlanta.” 

“Sweet!” Bucky grinned. “How’s Y/N been treating you?” He wondered. “Is she being nice?” 

Laughing, he nodded. “Yeah, she’s been great.” 

“Good. Tell her hello for me. Now tell me about those cool places! Disney?!” He beamed. “That’s a lot of people, man. How’d you handle that?” 

You got up. “Excuse me.” You said, moving back to your own room.

Cas watched you, sharing your down mood. “Who is that?” He softly asked Wade. 

“Hunk’s best friend.” He sighed. “I’m guessing him not mentioning the dating hurts.” He got up. “I’m gonna go check on her.”

Cas nodded. “I wish to go, as well.” He took Cupcake. “I’m going to bring Cupcake back to the bunker.”

“Alright, Blue Eyes.” Wade waved before going to you. “Hot Stuff?” He rushed to you when he saw you sitting in a ball on the bed, holding your knees to your chest. “Talk to Wade.” He said gently, pulling you to him so that your side was against his chest.

You shook your head. “He’s always going to be embarrassed, isn’t he?” You sniffed. “He won’t even tell his  _ best friend _ about us. I mean, he’s not even omitting the polyamorous thing by saying he’s with me. Or Cas. Or you. He’s completely avoiding the fucking topic!” You threw your hand up. 

“I know.” Wade said sadly. “He shouldn’t do that to you or Cas. You don’t deserve that. Me, I understand. But he should be lucky to have you both.” He kissed the top of your head the best that he could. “It’s online. It’s on social media.” He went on. “It’s going to get back to Bucky.”

“Bucky lives under a rock. Which is fine. And Tony isn’t going to blab. If he knows.” You shook your head. “I’m so hurt!” Your chest ached. “If he can’t even tell his best friend, I honestly don’t know if things will work.” 

Wade nodded, rubbing your back. “If you go, I go.” He said simply. “I’m with you all the way.” 

“I feel for Cas because he may not understand why this is wrong.” You shook with your small cries. “I don’t know what to do.”

“We’ll wait and see when he gets off…” He suggested. “He’s going to come looking for us.” Rubbing your back gently, he knew there would be a fight over this.

“I don’t want to hear any excuses. He shouldn’t have agreed to wear these damn bracelets if he wasn’t ready.” You huffed. “He shouldn’t have  _ slept with me _ if he wasn’t ready!” 

Wade let you cry into his chest, angry at Steve for hurting you. This wasn’t even close to being fair, or okay. He wanted to hurt him.


End file.
